Rosie Spinelli: long lost sister
by NO NEW STORIES
Summary: When Spinelli's long lost baby sister comes to "Port Chuck," How will everyone react? Will Morgan finally have a crush? And how will Spinelli cope with the news of his parents? Needless to say, this spunky, thirteen year old certainly changes lives. R&R!
1. Arriving in Port Chuck

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

_Author's note: Rosie is NOT a real charectar-shame on you for not knowing that! I'm sorry if this sucks, but I have been thinking about writing this for awhile._

***

Jason slid on the silencer to his gun, and tried to make himself invisible against the building's wall, and the black of the night. Sonny had sent him on a mission-a mission to kill. A mobster of Sonny's that had leaked some information out, he would have to pay for his doings.

"Find him, kill him, hide the body..." Sonny had informed him casually, with a wave of his hand, and Jason nodded. It would be a relief to him, to be back to normal, and it would get his mind off of things. Things like the Franco bombing still haunted him at times.

Maxie was ballistic, she blamed it all on herself when Jason thought the exact opposite, it was his own fault for putting everybody in danger, not Maxie's. Spinelli was just greatful that the 'Fair Maximista' was all right.

Lulu had grown closer to Dominic, she had recovered while he still was hospitalized. Lucky was still partly in shock.

Jason shimmied over to where his victim stood. The man was tying his shoe, and whistling to himself slightly. How perfect. Jason's gun silently shot and killed the whistling man in a few suspenseful seconds. Jason lowered his gun slowly, and looked around for any witnesses. When he didn't see any, he walked over to the man and procceded to pick him up.

"Why did you shoot him?" The voice startled Jason so much he almost dropped the body that he was holding. He wheeled around to see a girl. She looked in her early teens and was very pretty. She had light brown hair and was wearing a casual purple dress. "Not much of a talker, eh?" She asked and walked over to Jason.

"I really didn't see the need to shoot him. I mean, what did he ever do to you? Was he whistling a song you didn't like?" She rambled on, clearly not noticing the gun Jason still had. All Jason could do was give her the _Are you serious_ look. "Who-Who are you?" Jason inquired, accidently gesturing with his gun. She stepped back and held her hands up. "Whoa, I didn't mean to offend you!" She cried and he looked at his gun, slipping it in his back pocket and looking at the girl again, now with an _i'm innocent _look.

"Oh, my name. I'm Rosie. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for my brother. I ran away from home, like, a month ago?" She seemed to be talking more to herself than to Jason. "And, Dame-my brother-is older than me, and he ran away so I thought, well, why don't I?" She rambled on. "And?" Jason asked. "Running away is harder than it seems apparently." Rosie replied. "I came to Port Chuck, because I knew Dame was here. Some really nice old guy named...Freddie? Eddie? Edward! That's it, he let me stay the night at his richy house and then he let me go again with a 'Good luck!'"

Jason seemed a bit dazed that this girl has been running away for over a month, plus, she stayed with Edward???

"So, here I am. I'm looking for Dameion Spinelli. I'm Rosie Spinelli. I'm his sister."


	2. So the fearful Rosie has returned

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter two: "So, the fearful Rosie has returned."**

***

Rosie lingered behind Jason Morgan. He was leading her to Dame, that's all she knew. At first, she didn't trust him. Rosie thought that he really didn't even know Dame and that he was just trying to kidnap her. But, even though on the outside, he seemed really mean, his eyes bore a certain kindness Rosie trusted. She hadn't spoken the whole walk, and was certainly surprising herself at _that._ Jason hadn't spoken either.

"So, who sent out here?" Rosie asked, hesitantly. "I mean, you don't seem like the guy who would just...kill." She added. Jason sighed. "I can't tell you that, Rosie." He replied dully. Rosie asked way too many questions. "Why can't you tell me?" Rosie demanded and Jason told her again for the thousandth time: "It's business!"

***  
Jason opened the door to his apartment. Rosie stayed behind Jason, her silhouette invisible behind the massive hulk of Jason Morgan. In the room was Sam, talking on her cell phone, and Maxie, deeply kissing Spinelli, who looked like he would faint at any time. Jason cleared his throat and all three visitors jumped up. Sam was the first to recover and ran up to Jason, hugging him. While embracing Jason, She saw Rosie, fuming at the sight of her brother making-out with Maxie. "Who-" She started as she let go.

"Rosie." Jason replied; but when he still saw a confused look on Sam's face he sighed and looked at Spinelli. "You forgot someone." He said, and moved over to reveal Rosie, who was completely beaming. "Wha-?" Spinelli asked, confusion washing over his face. "DAME!" Rosie screamed and ran to her brother, her dress flowing in the back. She jumped on Spinelli, giving him a enormous hug, which he replied by picking her up off her feet.

"Dame?" Sam whispered to Jason and he shrugged back at her.

"So, the fearful Rosie has returned." Spinelli said smugly as he let go of his sister. "But, where did you come from?" So, Rosie told him the whole story, even the part about Edward, which still surprised Jason. Maxie stood next to Spinelli the whole time, looking happy for him, but mad because their kissing had to end.

"I'm kind of mad at you, though." Rosie confessed to her brother. "I left when you were three, ten years later you find me. That's a glorious thing, fearful Rosie." Spinelli said. "I know, big guy, but I have been home with all those annoying people and you have been kahotting with Bigger Guy, Blondie, and Cat Woman!" She cried, gesturing towards the group. "I'm offended." Sam whispered to Jason, and he nodded, his way of smiling.

***

"Do you have a place to stay the night?" Maxie asked Rosie later in the evening. "Well, while I was running, I ran into this family and they said when I found Dame that I could stay at their house until I found a place to stay." Rosie told the others. "I would be obliged to accompany you there." Spinelli assured his sister, and she nodded gratefully. "Wow, with all that running you must be a pretty fast runner." Sam said, running a hand through her hair, a move with Jason loved. "Well, actually, I was pretty fast , I'm even better."

"So, who's this family?" Maxie inquired. "Uh, I think it was something like...Jax?"


	3. And that's Gin Rummy!

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter three: "And that's Gin Rummy!"**

***

"Dame. Please. I can sleep on my own." Rosie assured Spinelli as he dropped her off at the Jax's house. Rosie would sleep in the guest bedroom until she could find a place to stay somewhere else. Rosie was already in her silk pink striped pajamas and had a her favorite and only book she packed out. "OK, fearful Rosie, OK. By the way, how are the proud parents?" Spinelli asked and for once Rosie couldn't say anything.

The truth was, Rosie's parents died. A year after Spinelli left, a killer came into their peaceful town and murdered Rosie's parents, because they were both lawyers that had ratted out some of his 'buddies'. "Well, Dame, they're...better." She said, and gulped. Spinelli smiled and, giving her one last look, left the room and drove away. Once alone, Rosie sighed and fell against the pillows. "Oh, _Dame_! Mom and Dad are _dead!_ They were _murdered_, and I watched it _all_!" Rosie cried out to herself, imagining Dame was in front of her. She didn't even notice the movement outside the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said. I'm really sorry. But you should tell Spinelli." A voice came and there at the doorway appeared a boy about Rosie's age. He had brown hair and was still dressed in his day-clothes. "Oh, you heard that?" Rosie sheepishly asked and the boy nodded. "I'm Morgan, by the way." Rosie nodded. "Rosie, at your service!" She said, saluting.

Morgan laughed, staring at Rosie a tad too long. She had beautiful light brown hair, and seemed maybe his age. Her brown eyes glistened when she laughed back, and Morgan wondered if he had a crush on Rosie. He would have to ask Michael what a crush felt like. Morgan never drooled over girls like his friends, he just treated them like friends; and allot of girls apparently like Morgan for that reason.

"Are you going to tell him?" Morgan pressed on and Rosie ran a hand through her straight hair. "I don't know." She sighed and then patted the seat on the bed next to her. Morgan blushed furiously but walked over and sat down on the bed by her. Rosie pulled out a pack of cards from her suitcase. She always used to play war with herself when she was bored. "Wanna play Gin Rummy?" She asked and raised her eyebrows mischievously.

***

Outside, Carly watched her son blush again and start shuffling. Spinelli really was a nutcase, but he was meant for Maxie, and treated her well. Would Rosie do the same if something went on between her and Morgan?

***

"And that's Gin Rummy!" Rosie cried. "Again." Morgan added, when Rosie won for the umpteenth time. Rosie took all the cards and straightened them into one large pile. "Can we please play a different game?" Morgan begged and Rosie pretended to ponder that. "OK." She picked up the big pile of cards.

"Wanna play 'bus driver?'" She asked and Morgan shrugged. He had never heard of that before. "OK, here's the kids, go pick 'em up." She said, and dropped all the cards on Morgan's head. The two looked at each other for a second. "You have...cards...on your head." Rosie said, pointing to her own head. "Really?" He mocked, and then they were off laughing again.

Rosie liked Port Chuck.


	4. Do you think she likes me?

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter four: "Do you think she likes me?" **

_Author's note: This chapter is a little rushed and might not be that good. Sorry, it's really just a filler. Remember to R&R!_

***

Michael woke up, after another bad dream. "NO!" He cried, seeing a dark figure by Morgan's bed. He sprang up and tackled the figure down. "Michael, stop! That's Rosie!" Michael immediately stopped and turned over the figure, who was indeed Rosie. "What is it?" Carly asked, as she rushed in.

"I fell asleep in Rosie's room and she was bringing me back and Michael thought she was Claudia and tackled her down." Morgan tattled, pointing to Rosie's bloody mouth. Rosie gave a little wave to Jerry, who appeared at the door too. "All right, well, that was fun." Rosie muttered and got up, giving Michael a scared look and then heading towards the door. "Come with me, sweetie." Carly motioned out the door and Rosie reluctantly followed.

***

"Open your mouth, Rosie." Carly said, as she wiped the blood of Rosie's lip. "So, your parents must be worried." Jerry said, as he stretched on the couch. It was eleven at night, and Rosie and Carly were in the kitchen. The boys were asleep and Jerry looked like he might drift off at any moment. "Oh, well..." Rosie decided that she trusted the Jax's and told then about her parent's murder. "I didn't tell Dame-er, Spinelli because I didn't think he could handle it, and I didn't want him to come all the way back home." Rosie insisted.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry." Jerry said, sympathetically and Carly took Rosie's hand. "You should tell Spinelli though, he has the right to know. Secrets...are..." She pondered what to say to Rosie, because Port Charles had many secrets. "Aren't meant to be kept, yeah." Rosie finished and got up. "Thanks for fixing my lip." She called and went to her room, closing the door tightly behind her and began to cry.

***  
"How could you hit her?" Morgan cried to Michael, who was staring at the ceiling blankly. "I didn't know who she was, I thought she was going to kidnap you!" He protested.

"No, you thought she was Claudia."

"How do you know?"

"I hear you mutter her name at night. I'm-I'm worried, for you."

Michael grunted. "I won't hit your girlfriend again, OK?" Morgan blushed. "Do you think she likes me?" He asked, his eyes open wide, even though Michael's were half-closed. "Mmm? Oh, I don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Morgan shrugged, and turned off the lamp. "Only if she does." Morgan whispered to himself before falling asleep.


	5. Mom and Dad are dead, Dame

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter five: "Mom and Dad are dead, Dame."**

_Author's note: Don't make fun of my lack of making sad chapters!_

***

"Go on, you can do it." Rosie whispered to herself, the next morning at Jason's apartment. Dame would still be asleep, and Rosie shouldn't bother him. But she would, because she was an idiot.

"Dame?" She walked into his room and saw him stretched on the bed that was pushed in the corner of the room, and tons of computer equipment occupying the rest of the room. "That's sexy." Rosie muttered. Rosie began looking at the equipment, forgetting that Spinelli was in the room.

"Fearful Rosie! Why have you awakened me at this hour?" Spinelli asked, half-asleep and he still chose to use big words. "I have to tell you something, but do you promise to be quiet?" Rosie whispered to Dame, and he nodded.

"OK, I don't know how to tell you this, but... Well, remember when I told you that mom and dad were 'better?'" Rosie asked, and didn't wait for a response. She went into full talking mode, looking down at the floor, and not at Spinelli.

"Well, I lied. I'm really, truly sorry. About a year after you left a crazy man came over to our town. Mom and Dad had ratted out some of his buddies because, you know, they were lawyers? Yeah, well he was out for revenge so he.....well, he...Mom and Dad are dead, Dame. They were murdered. That's why I came over here, because I didn't have anywhere else to stay. I had been in the orphanage because you had left and there was no one else. I broke out of the orphanage and came over here....and that's about it."

Rosie twiddled her thumbs anxiously, while Spinelli was quiet. When he did speak, he sounded angry. "Mom and Dad are deceased, and you didn't inform me?" He whispered, to add effect. "Tell you!? You were gone! I had no idea where you were! You left us without a goodbye so you could live your life without having to take care of your stupid little sister." Spinelli's reacted just as quickly as Rosie did.

"My leaving was not because of my dislike for my sibling!"  
"Then, why did you leave! Oh, because you were working for mobsters and trying to hack into computers! What a life!"

"My life was flowing smoothly before-"

"Oh, so that's how it is. Before Rosie came again."

"Rosie-"

"You know what, Dame? I broke out of an orphanage, and ran away across two whole states because I knew you were here. I wanted to be with my brother, because he reminded me of Mom and Dad. I didn't tell you because I thought that it would ruin your life if I told you in front of your 'good buddies.' I ran away so I could be with my brother, because I loved him, because he was my brother. My brother that wouldn't take care of me."  
Spinelli didn't say anything. Rosie turned away, and wiped off a tear. "Rosie..." Spinelli tried again; feeling bad, it was his fault, after all. "What ever it is, I don't give a d-"

"Hey Spinelli! Oh! Rosie, hi!" Maxie cried as she burst through the door. "Get up, Spinelli! We have things to do today!" Rosie left the room without a word and stormed through the door of the apartment much to the surprise of Jason and ran all the way back to the Jax's.

***

"How was it?" Morgan asked warily, when Rosie came home, panting. "How was it?" Rosie replied coldy. "Next time you have an idea, keep it to yourself." She snapped.

***

_Author's note: Ooooh....._


	6. Is she awake?

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter six:** **"Is she awake?"**

***

Rosie got into her running clothes, and slipped on her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and then put on a headband. She put her pajamas in her suitcase and left it on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she looked at the tear tracks that stained her cheeks and sighed. Rosie stretched and then headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked, as Rosie tried to sneak out the door. "I'm just going out for a run." Rosie insisted, and it was true. She wasn't going to run away. "OK, but come back, I think Morgan has a little crush on you." Michael taunted and Rosie scowled at him, and left.

It was about ten in the morning and Rosie felt the cool breeze prance around her skin. She wanted to close her eyes, but whenever she did, the killer's face appeared in her thoughts. Once again, Rosie's mind turned to him.

The murderer was a massive hulk of muscle, and could have easily taken Rosie down if she had tried to attack him that night. He had come while Rosie was sleeping, and all she heard was her mother's scream, which awakened her. Then, Rosie sprinted into her parent's room, and saw the killer stab her mom, and then shoot her dad. To finish it off, he shot her mom again.

Rosie shook her head, trying to forget that night. She picked up her running pace, faster and faster she ran. Rosie thought she saw the killer and screamed. She was racing against the killer; running away from him, as fast as she could, and she wasn't stopping. "Go away!" She screamed to nobody; willing her legs to move faster. She was sweating like crazy, and her ponytail was falling out. Rosie panted, and screaming "stop!" again, and again.

"I killed your parents!" Rosie heard a voice, thinking it was the murderer, she started running faster, even though her legs couldn't go any faster. Rosie started to hurt, but she kept on running. "You're next, Rosie!" Somebody said from behind her. Rosie whipped around, and saw nobody. She was hallucinating. She ran forward, but her legs couldn't take it. She ran into a man in front of her, her legs buckled, and she fainted.

***

"Is she awake?" Spinelli asked as he stared at his sister, in the Jax's guest room. He had been the one to catch her, and bring her back. He had wanted to take her to the hospital, but Carly said that she would be alright. Morgan was at karate, and Michael was with Christina. Jerry had to stay at a meeting, so it was only Carly, Spinelli, and Lulu, who had a day off and wanted to see Josselyn.

"She was _hallucinating?"_ Lulu asked again, not believing it. When Carly nodded, Lulu shook her head. "She's too young to hallucinate." She muttered. "How did you know she was hallucinating, Spinelli?" Carly asked and Spinelli explained to them that he had followed her, and heard she had been screaming about the killer.

Rosie was lying in the bed, and the fan swung above her so she could cool off. She was sleeping, and was very pale. Spinelli hated to see his sister like this, and wished he could apologize about yesterday to her.

Suddenly, Morgan appeared on the staircase, pulling on Dante's hand, who seemed to be getting his sea legs. "Dominic!" Lulu cried and ran to him, hugging him too hard, and he almost fell down the stairs. "I'm weak, gimme a break." He muttered but kissed her forehead.

Carly owed Dominic everything for saving Lulu, and gave him a look of gratitude. "He was released and hour ago!" Morgan cried happily. "He came over to see me practice! Isn't that cool?" Morgan asked, and Carly smiled, and walked over to Dominic. "You really love Morgan, don't you?" She said, giving him a motherly look. "Well...yeah, I guess." Dante replied, with a wave of his hand, and Carly hugged him, too hard like when Lulu did, and he nearly crumpled against her. "Heh, sorry." He muttered.

"Hey, why's Spinelli here?" Morgan asked and Lulu looked at Carly, biting her lip, and then turned to Dante, and saw his confused expression too. "Uh, why don't you two come with me, and I'll tell you." Carly suggested but Morgan stayed put. "What's wrong with Rosie?"


	7. Morgan's been asking about you

**Rosie Spinelli: A General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter seven: "Morgan's been asking about you."**

***

"Rosie was...hallucinating?" Morgan asked, looking from his mother to Spinelli, who both nodded. "What was she...hallucinating about?" He asked Spinelli, who told him about the killer, and that she had been running away from him, even though he wasn't there.

"But, why?" Morgan asked, his voice small. Even Jerry and Michael, who had just gotten back, remained silent. "Morgan, we don't know. She was probably haunted by the memory." Michael said, with a shudder, thinking of himself more than Rosie when he said it.

"A girl that age shouldn't be hallucinating." Dante said, shaking his head. "That's what I said." Lulu muttered. "How long is she going to stay at your house?" Dante asked. "That's up to her." Carly replied.

***

That night, when everyone had gone, Rosie still hadn't awoken. Carly had to push Spinelli out of the guest room, when he insisted on staying. Morgan made sure Michael wasn't going to beat anyone else up by nearly strapping him to the bed. Michael just shook his head and tried to sleep in the position Morgan had forced him in.

About ten at night, Rosie's eyes finally opened. "Rosie, are you feeling better?" Carly asked, her dark figure wringing something in her hands. Rosie grumbled in reply. "There, sweetie." Carly cooed, and placed a wet rag on Rosie's forehead. "Morgan's been asking about you," Carly went on. "Do you mind if I bring him in?" Rosie cleared her throat. "Uh, sure."

***  
While Carly woke up Morgan, Rosie drifted back into sleep. She didn't know why her legs ached, and her head pounded. She had just been out for a walk, right? All Rosie knew was that something had happened that day. "Rosie? Rose? Sorry to wake you." Morgan whispered as he walked in. Rosie opened her eyes and forced a smile to Morgan, who was sweet, and looked concerned.

"What happened to me?" Rosie asked when Morgan took a seat on the chair next to Rosie's bed. "You were hallucinating, that's what mom said." Morgan told her simply. "I don't remember anything except I was going out for a walk..." Rosie thought. "But, how did I get here again? I don't remember." Rosie's shoulders sagged when Morgan explained all that he had heard.

"So, Dame was here?" Rosie asked, relieved, and Morgan nodded. "He didn't seem mad at you anymore. A-are you still mad at me?" Morgan said the last part quietly. "No, nah, not anymore. I was though, because I thought you ruined everything, but it was really me."

"You didn't ruin anything, Rosie." Rosie sighed. "Look at all the damage I've caused, just popping outta nowhere. Port Chu-Charles wasn't ready for me, I guess. And neither was Dame." Morgan shook his head again. "No, we're happy that you're staying with us, I'm happy you're here!" Rosie blushed, smiling. "OK, I guess I can stay, but not much longer, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan smiled, pushing away a loose strand of hair from his face. "Hey, I've got an idea." Morgan suddenly said. "No, not from you, no, never!" Rosie giggled, and threw the covers over her head.


	8. We strike tonight

**Rosie Spinelli: Long lost sister**

**Chapter eight: "Tonight we strike"**

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry if this is confusing! Review plz!_

* * *

"So, the family has reconciled to Port...Charles." A low, sinister voice crooned, hunched over a computer monitor. "Yeah, boss, the boy is staying with a man named Jason Morgan, the girl is staying with Jax family." A small, ugly man said to his boss.

"Good, good." Boss turned around in his swivel chair. "They will pay for what their parents did years ago. Tonight we strike."

* * *

Rosie had drifted off to sleep under the covers as soon as Morgan turned the lights off. He gave the dark room one last soft smile, then he left.

In his own room, Morgan was drifting off himself by the time his head hit the fluffy, blue pillow.

* * *

Spinelli was still worried about his sister. Jason and Sam had reassured him so many times, so he would shut up. Eventually, he did. Soon, he was out cold, asleep on the couch, while Jason went up to his room, and Sam left.

* * *

Crawling through the window came the Boss and his Assistant. "Hold it. There's got to be security in here, _he's Jason Morgan_!" Boss said, and the Assistant rolled onto the floor, silently, and swiftly. "No security cams in sight." He whispered, and stationed himself by the window again. Boss lurched himself into the room, and went over to the sleeping form on the couch. "Quick, the gas masks."

After Boss and Assistant had on masks, they both took out their only weapons on them, little tiny bouncy balls. Both men had about fifty each, and dropped a few of them. The bouncy balls, upon meeting the ground, gave a little popping noise, like a firecracker. Then, Boss and Assistant hid in the closet.

* * *

Sam coughed as she ran into the room. "What the hell?" She started as tiny little popping noises could be heard. Jason ran down, his eyes narrowed, and yelled at Sam: "What is it?" Sam shrugged, and looked at Spinelli, who lurched up. Green bouncy balls were sticking on him, and they popped, and sizzled out green gas. Spinelli's eyes were wide and all of a sudden the bouncy balls all exploded, and Spinelli, Sam, and Jason all dropped to the ground. "KO." Assistant muttered.

Boss lurched out and grabbed Spinelli, and then with Assistant, went out the window.

* * *

The next morning...

Sam stirred awake, she was on the floor, her body seemed to be strewn in an awkward position. She looked around without moving her head and saw Jason. He was up, and looking around, making no noise at all. His eyes showed panic, which surprised Sam and she slowly got up and walked over to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Spinelli. Where's Spinelli!?" Jason opened random drawers in his desk, like Spinelli was in there or something. "He's gone!" Jason cried. Sam bent down, and checked the couch, where he last was. "He's been kidnapped." Sam whispered hoarsely, and picked up the letter she found on the ground:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Damion Spinelli has been hereby taken, and will be killed, as soon as Rosie Spinelli is also brought to me. A trade, you can call it. One for the other. Rosie was the eye-witness, Damion was already gone. One will die; you can't stop it, Jason Morgan. Come to the harbor, and board the ship stationed there tomorrow at three a.m._

All of a sudden, the door flung open. Rosie stood at the doorway, her hand still on the knob. "What the-_where's Dame_?"


End file.
